Muriel Blows Up
Muriel Blows Up is the first part of the sixth episode of Season Four (the 45th episode) of Courage the Cowardly Dog. Plot The Bagge family is watching what appears to be a war film of some kind that's scaring Courage. Eustace exploits this by blowing through his newspaper after folding it to resemble a horn, blowing it in his ear. This scares him flying into a window. He then spots a strange rocket-like object flying towards the Bagge Farmhouse. The object explodes on the farmhouse's roof into dozens of small glowing fragments, which then sink into the soil. He attempts to warn his owners about this (to no avail) and Muriel takes him to bed, annoyed at the movie. The next morning Courage and Muriel find a massive carrot growing in her garden. They pull it out and Muriel prepares to eat it raw; the carrot grows bigger when Courage sniffs it. Eustace barges in and leaves after seeing the carrot (having a hatred of them). Muriel then begins to devour the growing carrot until almost nothing but a large chunk is left. This causes her to begin growing to an enormous size. Eustace is attempting to find another war movie on the TV when a commercial featuring the newsman and The General appears. He explains that the "experimental missile" from last night was misguided and that it will produce a giant carrot if it lands in a vegetable garden. If someone consumes the carrot, they will grow to the size of a farmhouse and explode. Only he knows how to disarm it and there's a $10,000,000 reward to keep silent about it (to Eustace's delight). A still-growing Muriel enters the room (demolishing a wall to Eustace's anger) and Courage carries her upstairs. He uses Computer's webcam to see there's sentient carrot inside Muriel repeatedly chanting "Grow, expand, explode"". Eustace throws Courage inside Muriel and he attempts to remove the carrot as Muriel continues growing. After several failed attempts, Courage eats the carrot, causing Muriel to belch him out and return to normal size. Courage then grows into a giant himself and rushes to Area 51 with Eustace in pursuit. The General and his Lieutenant are torturing an army recruit by pulling at either ends of his body like a rack when Courage towers over them. The General strips down to swimming attire and Courage swallows him to disarm the carrot. He bans the carrot for insubordination and gives it a "carro-cactemy", ripping off it's badge and helmet before cutting into the wires in it's head with scissors. Courage vomits out both him and the carrot and shrinks down to normal size. Eustace catches up and beings eating the carrot and experiences both it's effects (apparently because General didn't disarm it properly). The resulting explosion launches Courage back to the farmhouse, where dozens of more giant carrots have grown in Muriel's garden. Muriel herself (now a giant again) is devouring a carrot stew. The episode ends with Courage screaming in horror. Appearances Main Characters * Courage * Muriel Bagge * Eustace Bagge * The General * Lieutenant * Nowhere Newsman * Computer * Army recruit Antagonists * Evil Carrot Trivia *This episode reveals that Computer has a webcam. *John R. Dilworth voices the army recruit that is seen being stretched by the General and the Lieutenant. Gallery Courage_webcam.png|Computer's webcam is revealed for the first time. Courage_webcam-1.png Giant_Muriel.png|Giant Muriel Giant Courage.png|Giant Courage Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:2002